


無題，IantoXJack/PWP

by Noodles513



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 幾年前吧，看了Torchwood哭得唏哩嘩啦，然後就寫了PWP(關聯在哪
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	無題，IantoXJack/PWP

「自從Lisa離開之後，我曾經認為我的生命已經沒有任何意義，Sir。」Ianto淺淺的對著面前身穿深色軍大衣的男人笑著。

Jack喜歡Ianto的笑容，雖然他的笑容中總存在著一絲難以察覺的憂傷，但那羞澀以及細緻的表情變化總能讓他的心感覺到溫暖。

「曾經？那麼現在呢。」軍人一般銳利的眼神投射在面前男人的身上，Ianto則以Jack所見過最認真的神情回應他，「您重新賦予了我生命的意義。」

「Ianto……」Jack露出了他那白皙整齊的牙齒微笑著，並向前靠近神色有些緊張的下屬，那雙紅潤的唇瓣湊近了Ianto的耳邊，輕說了幾句話，原先因緊張而僵硬的男人緩緩吐出一口氣，放鬆了自己，直到一雙手環在他的腰間上，他又再次輕顫著身體。

「放輕鬆，讓我帶領你。」

「恕我提醒您，我並不是個處子，若您想要作為下位的話，我可以。」

「但你並沒有和男人做過對吧，第一次我會告訴你如何做，然後我會給你我的保證，下一次再讓你嘗試。」Jack攬在Ianto腰部的手略為收緊，將對方的身體納入了懷裡，感受到對方逐漸放鬆全身不再持續緊張。

就算明白在這個時間並沒有任何人會進入基地，他們仍輕聲的走入辦公室內，Jack將大衣掛上了椅子，正準備將淺藍色襯衫上的吊帶拆下，而這時一雙手握住了他的手臂，「讓我來吧，Sir。」

Jack挑起了眉，揚起了笑容默許對方將他服貼在襯衫上頭的吊帶從肩上卸下，胸口的釦子也在一瞬之間被解開，裡頭總是穿著的白色圓領T恤則顯露著，Ianto的手緩緩從寬鬆衣物的下襬伸入，他撫弄著上校健壯的肉體，滑過每一寸肌膚，接著停留在胸口前的那突起。

「看來，你很擅長？」Jack隱忍著胸口被挑逗時的快感，仍維持著一副游刃有餘的模樣。

Ianto的手指輕捏著那深色的肉粒，並感覺到它在逐漸的刺激下變得尖挺，「我不僅只會泡咖啡，Sir。」

Jack笑了出來，雙手則脫去了Ianto身上的西裝背心，那身紅色的襯衫讓他想起對方曾經說過，他喜歡紅色，而上校心念一動決定讓這顏色繼續留在他的身上。

一雙大手覆上了Ianto的跨間，隔著那薄質的西裝外褲撫弄著他的情慾，原先揉捏著Jack胸前的手指動作逐漸緩下，他壓抑著自己的喘息卻無法掩飾漸為粗重的呼吸聲。

Jack抽出了Ianto腰間上的皮帶，脫下了他合身剪裁的西裝褲，並連同內褲一同扯至膝蓋下方，而男人的陰莖則在內褲脫下的瞬間向外彈出，十分有精神的略為挺起，他能感覺到那雙藍綠色的眼眸正盯著自己的私處，此時半勃的陰莖也因此充血變得更加硬挺。

Ianto始終曉得Jack的抽屜中擺著那些必需用品，當他聽見抽屜向外拉出的聲音時，便看見對方手中拿著潤滑劑以及銀色的小包裝向他走近，「準備得真周到。」

「這叫作”有備無患”，Ianto。」Jack將桌面清出空間，並輕拍著那裸露的白皙臀瓣以手勢示意對方趴上那張不能稱為整齊的辦公桌。

Ianto趁此時將懸掛在腿上的西裝褲脫去，並摺疊起放置在一旁的椅子上，身上的紅色襯衫下擺則若隱若現的遮掩住他的私處，他遵從命令似的趴上了那張桌面，並感覺到自己的襯衫被掀至腰窩之上，臀部完全裸露在對方眼下。

一股冰涼黏膩的刺激出現在身後，一雙大手覆上了他的臀部，並由上而下的滑過他緊繃起的臀縫之間，緩緩接近著那皺褶圈起的部位，粗糙的手指在穴口處輕按著並且揉弄他那脆弱的私處。

「唔!」一根手指在他毫無準備之下直接的探入他緊緻的體內，Ianto的背部弓了起來，異物感的入侵讓他不習慣的回頭看向身後的男人，Jack以那雙誠摯的眼神回視著他，Ianto知道他能夠將自己交給對方，他相信那名俊朗的上校，同時也相信火炬木Cardiff分部的領導人。

Jack仔細的為對方擴張著甬道，一根手指在灼熱的內裏緩緩的抽插並按壓著那柔軟的內壁，他能感覺到Ianto的穴口正一張一合的吸允著他的手指，在插入第二根手指之前他又再倒了些許潤滑劑至手中，順著兩根手指向內擠壓時將透明黏稠的液體推送入內。

Ianto的喘息聲逐漸加大，身體則輕微的上下起伏著，Jack靈活的手指在他體內不斷來回模仿著性交動作，並試圖找尋著能夠讓身下人為之瘋狂的位置。

漫長的擴張時間磨捻著彼此的耐心，Jack從沒想到自己會如此小心謹慎的幫一個男人進行擴張動作，他通常習慣的是粗暴的性愛，但他並不確定Ianto是否能夠像他一般承受那股撕裂般的痛楚。

「啊……Sir……」Ianto忍不住地呻吟出聲，並緊縮著腸壁，Jack能感覺到收縮著的內壁正激動的叫囂著，但他卻在這時冷冷地笑了，「在這裡。」他嘴裡喃喃自語著。

當三根手指都能順暢於甬道內抽送時，Jack抽出了他的手指，Ianto感覺到體內突然的空虛感而忍不住大口喘息著，但當他耳邊傳來皮帶解開的金屬扣環聲響後不久，穴口很快地被硬物所抵住，而那熱燙的物體一點一滴的向內沒入，就算事前做過擴張但仍感覺到Jack的陰莖正在撐開他的穴口，疼痛感伴隨著一股難以言喻的快感，當整根陰莖埋入體內時，他的腰部被那雙大手輕扶著。

「Ianto，你還撐得住嗎？」

「若您敢在這時候停下來，信不信我會拿槍指著您。」

「不、Ianto我相信你不會，就算你知道那並無法讓我死亡。」Jack狠狠的挺動了一下腰部，威嚇著身下的男人。

「是的，我並不會這麼做，就算您無法死亡，但您仍然會感到疼痛，那是我所不願看見的。」Ianto的眼眶不曉得是因疼痛亦或者其他原因泛著濕潤，但他揚起了嘴角，「但您若停下來今後的一個禮拜都無法喝到我所泡的咖啡。」

「喔、不，Ianto你不能這樣。」Jack玩鬧性質的拍打著那挺翹的臀瓣，臀肉則因此而晃動著。

「那麼，做好您該做的。」

「別命令你的上司。」他假裝嚴肅的再一次拍打著那片泛起粉色的臀瓣，接著開始挺動著自己的腰，讓那硬挺的性器在對方體內中抽插著，他感覺到Ianto的甬道包覆著他的陰莖，每一次挺進時都再一次的撐開那柔軟的肉壁。

Jack試著將陰莖埋入了深處，並開始小幅度的在對方的體內頂弄著，接著抽出了自己的硬挺，那雙淺色的眼眸顏色一沉，圓弧狀的頂端在Ianto入口的皺摺處打轉著，卻在突然之間將整根陰莖挺進他的體內，「呃、Sir…...」

失守的呻吟不停地從Ianto的口中發出，那對身後的男人來說正是性愛最強的催情劑，Ianto的呻吟聲十分的好聽，每一次當他頂到身前男人的前列腺他所發出的呻吟特別的激烈，無法克制的喘息聲環繞在安靜的室內，Jack享受這最美妙的協奏。

扶在Ianto腰上的大手突然一個收緊，他抓握著自己的雙手，忽然之間身後的男人開始一陣激烈的抽插，挺腰的動作比他所想像的更加快速，每一個撞擊都準確的襲擊他最為脆弱的部位，每一次重重輾壓在那塊軟肉上Ianto都覺得自己似乎快要達到頂點，卻仍只是硬得發疼，始終射不出來。

那逼近臨界邊緣的高潮已經讓他快要被逼瘋，僅能不停發出喘息以及呻吟扭著自己的身子要求更多的刺激，「還不夠……Sir……還不到那個時刻」他困難的喊著，Jack的眸色閃過一絲狡詐，整個人將Ianto抱緊在他的懷中，唇瓣襲向他的耳朵，輕咬著他那柔軟的耳垂，身下的動作仍在繼續抽插。

濕熱的氣息從耳邊傳來，他感覺到男人正色情的舔弄他的耳朵，熱切的鼻息不停的拍打在他的皮膚上頭，陣陣的麻癢讓他的感官刺激受到強烈衝擊，Ianto覺得自己的下腹再次充滿騷動。

在激烈的抽插之下，Ianto終於感覺到自己體內快速收縮了好幾下，下腹部終於忍受不住迎來一陣快意，白濁的液體不斷的從頂端射出，沾染在Jack的辦公桌前，接著自己的甬道內也在幾陣抽插下傳來熟悉的溫熱感，他感覺到自己的雙腿逐漸失去力量，卻有一雙強而有力的雙手撐起了他的身子。

Jack緩緩退出了他的陰莖，將裝滿精液的保險套綁起並拋入了垃圾桶內，一臉神清氣爽的模樣對面前的男人露出微笑，「還想要繼續？」。

Ianto並沒有回應Jack，而是直接跪在對方的兩腿之間，他以雙手扶著Jack發洩過後垂軟的陰莖，而方才在他體內挺動著的性器現在正在手中發燙著，他如同騎士一般獻上自己的親吻後將那因此而充血的陰莖放入口中，他的舌尖舔弄著最前頭，接著深入了喉中，吸吐之間以溫暖的口腔包覆了Jack的整根陰莖，他看著火炬木的領導人微微閉起了眼，嘴角顫抖的忍耐模樣，滿意的繼續抓緊節奏加快嘴上的動作，並在Jack快要再一次高潮之前停了下來。

Jack推開了Ianto，自己在手中倒入了剩餘的潤滑劑，並將手指往自己的後穴探入，粗略的抽插了幾下，比起剛剛幫Ianto擴張的動作對自己顯得隨便，他在手指能夠順暢抽插之後，推倒了全身僅穿著紅襯衫的男人，非常直接的爬上了對方的大腿，將Ianto硬挺的陰莖往自己濕軟的穴口抵住，緩緩的坐了下去，因身體的重量陰莖也漸漸沒入Jack的體內。

「嗚……」Jack不小心的呻吟了起來。

「您就這樣自己騎上來？」Ianto總算出了聲問話。

「你可以在下一次試著動作比我快？」語畢便開始搖動自己的腰，Ianto也配合著他的動作輕幅度的挺起身子抽插著Jack，相互配合的默契讓彼此不斷的大聲喘息著，Jack甚至不顧形象呻吟出聲，一次又一次的進出，後穴被操得紅腫，彼此則在一陣此起彼落的喘息聲中射了出來，Jack不急不徐的從Ianto的腿上爬了下來，乳白色濃稠的精液則緩緩的從他兩腿之間流了下來。

Ianto泛紅著雙頰看著自己的精液沾染著Jack白皙的皮膚，「您真是……」

「嗯？」Jack笑著伸出自己的手拉起了倒在地上的男人。

「不，沒事，Sir。」

「記得將監視器內的錄像稍作更改，Ianto，否則明天他們會看見的。」

「是的，Sir。」


End file.
